Fire, Ice and Keys
by mimi-chan04
Summary: She just needed to make a simple choice. Warm hugs or Cold kisses?  Why were they always in the wrong place at the wrong time? GrayLucyNatsu
1. Gray Fullbuster

**First Fairy Tail fic. And I'm only 13 so take it easy! Okay. Sorry for the typos okay.**

**Standard Disclaimers apply. I own nothing. **_(But I do wish I owned Gray, Natsu and Loke (Leo one with the long hair))_

* * *

><p>"Hahaha." I laughed with Levy-chan as Gray punched Natsu across the hall.<p>

"That all you got baka?" Natsu said as he stood up, wiping the blood that dripped from his lip.

"Plenty more where that came from flame-brain!" Gray said as he dodged Natsu's attack.

"Huh?" Gray gasped as Natsu came behind him.

"Hn. Never let your guard down." Natsu said before he punched Gray to the floor; damaging the wood.

"Haaa!" They both screamed as they went to attack each other.

"ENOUGH!" Erza came in between them. As always.

"A-aye." They both collapsed to the floor.

Now almost the entire hall was laughing. This was our daily entertainment. Gray and Natsu never fail in giving us a show. In fact, whenever they're not here, things seemed dead.

"Clean this up before Master gets back." Erza ordered them as she exited.

"Aye!" They both exclaimed but as soon as Erza was gone they looked at each other with electrifying glances.

"I'll get you next time baka." Gray said as Natsu and him walked over to where Levy-chan and I were sitting.

"Ohayou Lucy." Natsu greeted me.

"Ohayou." I flashed my regular happy, sunlight-like smile.

"Oy Lucy." Gray shot me a greeting.

"Wha-! Why'd you strip..." I screamed when I turned around.

"Hmm," He pondered as he looked down,

"Look at that." He seemed uninterested by his observation as he took a sip of beer.

I've been in the guild for quite a while now. I suppose I should be used to Gray's stripping habit. In truth, but I never admitted to anybody but myself that it wasn't Gray's _habit_ that I wasn't used to, it was the _feeling_ I got every time he takes his clothes off unknowingly.

That view is just... _distracting_.

"Oy Lucy. Why are you so red?" Happy wondered aloud as he stood in front of me.

"Wha-? N-no I'm not you delusional cat. Hn!" I turned to hide my face.

"Hmm... It is true Lucy. You're reed as a tomato!" Natsu backed his pet up.

"Don't back him up!" I pounded Natsu's head.

"A-aye!" He collapsed.

"Lucy." I heard Gray say my name as he was still drinking.

"Hm?" I turned to look. He had his clothes on now. He was a bit sparkly from my point-of-view.

_What the hell Lucy! Stop it!_

I slapped myself out of my thoughts.

"Why are you red?" He wondered as well.

"HAI! I dismiss that subject!" I declared to everybody.

"Lucy. Gray. Natsu." Erza called us. She was in her armor again.

"We're going on a mission. We leave immediately." She ordered us and so we followed.

**2 weeks later...**

"Oy!" I waved to everybody as we entered the guild. We had just finished the mission and thankfully, it was successful.

"Oy!" Everyone else greeted back then returned to what they were previously doing.

But there were special cases...

"Natsu!" I heard a familiar voice call out a familiar name. I turned to look at Natsu and saw Lisanna as they wrapped their hands around each other.

I smiled. I was happy for Natsu. He got his friend back. But whenever I see those two together, an uncomfortable feeling always rises from my stomach... or my heart. I don't know. I just feel it and until now, I didn't know what that feeling was.

"Gray-kun!" I heard a particular blue-haired girl scream a very particular dark-haired boy's name.

Juvia.

Somewhere in my body, I knew I didn't 'wanna see what she was going to do but I looked anyway and of course, that was the wrong thing to do.

I saw Juvia as she wrapped her arms around Gray, much like Lisanna and Natsu but in this case, Gray wasn't so eager to hug her back. I guess it was just out of politeness that he did so.

"J-juvia... Glad to see you again." He gave her a consolation.

They walked away chatting. Something just told me that Gray wanted out of there.

I smiled at my thoughts. After all the assumed "sweetness" maybe Gray didn't really like Juvia...

_Why do I care?_

I tried to slap myself silly out of my thoughts.

"Lu-chaaaan!" Levy came to hug me, surprisingly Jet and Droy weren't with her.

"Levy-chan!" We hugged then walked over to our usual table.

"Huh." We exclaimed as we saw Gray and Juvia sitting at _our_ table.

This situation was not 'gonna work. I mean there were certain conditions that would allow this to work: 1) if it was only Gray sitting there and he wasn't with Juvia 2) If... No I still can't admit _that_ to myself.

But those things were non-existent at the moment so this was most definitely _not _'gonna work.

"Lucy-chan?" Gray said as soon as he saw me and Levy standing right in front of him, er..._ them_.

I think half of the guild, if not all, heard what he called me. There was a brief gasp before everyone went back to paying us no mind.

"G-gray-kun!" Juvia said tearing up.

_She's such a drama queen._

Juvia ran away but Gray didn't even bother following her.

Levy and me were still standing there. Levy was quite shocked. I was too.

"Gray-" Levy was about to say something but was cut-off by Gray.

"I-I should go after Juvia and calm her down. We wouldn't want a flood. Again," He laughed fakely and stood up awkwardly,

"Ahe... Uhh... Later!" He said as he run off quickly. Levy couldn't even say anything. That goes for me as well.

We sat down, the shock and awkwardness strongly evident in the air.

"Here 'ya go Lucy, Levy. Welcome back." Mira-san greeted us.

_Something seems weird..._

"A-arigatou Mira-san." I smiled.

"Oy! Where's Gray?" I heard Natsu ask.

"AAAH! When did you get here!" I asked in complete shock. I never noticed him.

"Just now." He smiled at me.

Natsu's smile... I don't know... There was just something about that smile...

"Lucy! You've transformed into a tomato again!" Happy said in full volume; flying in front of Natsu's face.

"Oy Happy!" Natsu said, getting his cat out of his face.

"W-what're you blabbering about again!" I turned away with pouted lips.

"Lucy! I-" I _heard_ Gray's voice before I turned my head, then I _saw_ his face right in front of my face when I turned around.

It took me 5 second to realize where my lips were placed; with Gray's right next to them!

I broke away immediately (though I didn't really want to...).

"Lucy-" Gray said with worry in his voice.

I was frozen in my seat, then I stood up. Gray didn't move away so there wasn't much distance between us.

I saw _everyone_ in the beer hall looking at us, I saw Juvia about to cry again, I saw Happy with his regular... happy face (somehow that was irritating), Makarov-san and Mina-san were weirdly enjoying _this_, Erza was there too; she was staring at us like everyone else and she had a weird half-smile on her face and lastly I saw Natsu looking too, I couldn't make out his expression though... I couldn't encrypt how he felt about _this_.

_This._

I ran straight home. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked out.

_What was the big deal?_

I tried to reason with myself.

_It was an accident!_

I tried harder.

_An accident that I never want to happen again._

"AH!" I let out a small scream of frustration as I arrived at my front door.

I walked up the small staircase.

It's no use. I couldn't say that it was something I _didn't_ 'wanna happen again.

"Lucy. Snap out of it!" I slapped myself.

"Ow." I collapsed on my bed.

"Gray Fullbuster." I said his name out loud.

"Yes?" I heard his voice.

_Was I delusional? _

"What?" I turned and saw Gray on the chair near my bed.

"WHAT THE-! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

He shrugged.

"And why did you strip..." I asked the same question,

_It's DISTRACTING dude! Put a shirt on!_

He looked down then shrugged again.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" I tried to regain focus.

"Hiding from Juvia. That woman is crazy." Gray said in cautiousness.

"Oh. So this is a safe house now." I joked.

_Doesn't he remember ANYthing! Seriously, anything._

I continued the nonchalant act.

"Lucy-" He started speaking but I cut him off.

I finally decided that I 'wanna straighten things up.

"Gray. You have two- er, three things to explain to me," He didn't look shocked at all,

"So... are you going to?" I asked him as I sat upright on the edge of my bed.

"Where should I start?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Well... How about calling me "Lucy-chan" this morning when we got back?"

"Okay. I believe that was stemmed from our conversation in the mission 2 days ago." He said coldly.

_Was that supposed to be normal from an ice mage?_

"Hmm..." I recalled our "heart-to-heart" on the mission.

_It was night time and we had to share tents because it was raining._

_I originally shared my room with Natsu and Happy but since Happy kept mumbling randomly and Natsu kept breathing fire I told Erza that I wanted to switch tents._

_Erza had her own tent and so did Gray._

_First she suggested that she'd trade with Natsu and Happy but I was hesitant because of all the rumors I heard. Cana once told me that Erza requips in her sleep. So, Natsu and Gray traded. First they argued and punched each other but when they woke up Erza, Natsu hurried to Gray's tent and he hurried to mine. I was waiting for Gray because we were going to divide the tent. When he came in the temperature fell a little... okay, it was so cold I was shivering all night._

_I couldn't sleep. With Natsu it was too hot and now, with Gray it was too cold. Gray couldn't sleep either because he could hear my teeth and my body shivering. I did my best to stop but I couldn't. Specially when Gray turned and touched my skin. I had to scream because it was too cold._

_But finally, I was on the brink of sleep until I felt a thick fabric cover the top of me. I stopped shivering. It was more warm now. I turned and saw Gray sitting at the corner of the tent, he didn't have a shirt on because he half-stripped. Again._

_"Get some sleep." He told me with those droopy eyes that felt heavy._

_"How 'bout you?" I wondered as I sat up._

_You're 'gonna be shivering 'till morning. I can't stand the sound of it."_

_"Well, sorry." I pouted. I felt sorry for Gray and it was all my fault so I decided to stay up with him._

_So, really, we didn't sleep._

_We talked all night long until the brink of morning._

_"So... How do you like it in Fairy Tail?" He started small talk._

_"I love it. Everyone's so... happy and close." I smiled._

_Another breeze of awkward silence passed us._

_"What do you think of Erza?" Gray asked me again._

_"She's cool and pretty, but really, really scary."_

_"True." We laughed._

_"Hmm... What do you think of Natsu?"_

_"Hmm... Well first of all, he has and unbearably high body temperature. He's nice but he can also be scary sometimes. And he's very powerful."_

_"Hn." Gray frowned in disagreement._

_Of course._

_"Anyways. Hmm... Well, what do you think of me?" Gray asked once more._

_My face became pink at that moment, I was quite sure._

_"Well..." I tried to think of things to say about Gray that wouldn't embarrass me,_

_"You have a very low body temperature," I smiled,_

_"And... Juvia likes you." I smiled._

_"Ugh."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I don't like Juvia. I just don't want to be rude." He said._

_"Really? You're 'kinda sending us mixed messages." I laughed but he didn't, his face remained in that scowl._

_"Well... Who do you really like?" I smiled._

_"W-well," His face flushed. He became a tomato,_

_"Sh-she's a girl."_

_"Really? I never would've guessed." I laughed._

_"Tell me." I smiled._

_"There's nothing to tell Lucy." He regained his normal color._

_"Hmph," I let it slide,_

_"Okay. Well, whaddaya' think of me?" I smiled again._

_"Eh." He shrugged._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You're okay. In general."_

_In general huh..._

_"Hn. Okay. Let's break it down then. Okay, my power." I started._

_"You're in Fairy Tail right? I'd say you can answer that by yourself." He smirked._

_Don't smirk! It's distracting too!_

_"A-arigatou. Okay, now my... physical appearance." I smiled._

_"W-well..." He flushed a bit,_

_"Y-you're... Oh look it's late. Good night Lucy!" He lied down and turned his face away from me._

_"Oh no Gray Fullbuster. You're answering my question." I said._

_"A-aye." He sat in the corner again._

_"I think you're pretty cute yourself. And you have big boobs."_

_"WHA! I regret asking that question! Go to sleep Gray." I said as I covered myself with his jacket._

_It was still cold. Gray went to sleep too and we woke up as soon as Erza entered our tent._

"Oh yeah..." I felt my face get hot.

"Huh." I gasped as I felt a cold hand on my face.

"WAAAAH! C-c-co-old." I shivered.

"Chill." Gray laughed.

"Hmph. Okay... Second agenda." I said awkwardly.

"It was an accident Lucy." Gray stood up from his chair then for some reason my heart started beating faster and I felt my whole body heat up. I felt sweat drip down from my forehead.

"Why are you so red?" He chuckled as he stood in front of me. As close as I stood in front of him this morning.

The air was getting unbearably hot, considering Gray was an ice mage.

"Cold enough?" He held his misty hand to my face, it was freezing cold but it did lessen my temperature.

"Th-thanks." I stood there; frozen. I couldn't fin the will to move.

"Anyway Lucy-_chan,_" He purred into my ear as he leaned in to whisper,

"Heh." He chuckled as he took his hand from my face and stepped back.

"I came to tell you that Erza asked for our help with an S-class mission, we leave tomorrow and hang out in the guild until then. Erza's 'gonna meet us or something' kay." He smiled.

"Bye Lucy-chaan." He purred my name again as he left through the door.

"Grr.."

_Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished it. I worked on it for like 5 or 8 hours. It <em>wasn't <em>continuous because I was watching Fairy Tail as well. Hahaha. So, reviews are very much appreciated. And read my other stories if you like Naruto, Ben 10: Alien Force and Harry Potter. Mkaaay. I'll update soon. 'Till next time readers (if you guys exist)**

**AYE!**

_*Little Spoiler: This is a love triangle thing with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Kaaay. A lot of other couples in the future._


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Update.  
>I own nothing. <strong>_(But srsly Gray, Natsu, Loke and Jellal. I have no problem with you guys.)_

* * *

><p>I yawned as I batted my eyes sleepily; the sun temporarily blinding me. After 5 minutes of just lying down and rubbing my eyes I got up and sat on the edge of my bed.<p>

_Gray Fullbuster._

His name echoed in my head. I couldn't get it out.

In a slow pace, I got up and walked to the bathroom. As the water drizzled from the shower, I sighed.

_Was this all a dream?_ _Would I wake up soon and realize that everything was a fantasy?_

I thought about it as I washed my body with soap.

"Lucy?" I heard a searching voice from the living room as I was drying myself off. I decided to wrap the towel around my body and see who it was.

"N-Natsu?" I stuttered as I stood a few feet away from the rose-haired boy, completely naked, with only a towel covering my body.

He stood a bit frozen as well; looking at me in the towel, he flushed.

"Hai Lucy!" Happy interrupted the awkwardness.

"Happy!" I smiled as I walked to my drawer to find something to wear.  
>I picked out my black bra and underwear and a lacy pink tank top, a dark blue skirt and a sleeveless jean vest with a few gems decorating the pocket on it's right.<p>

I turned around to see Natsu sitting down on the couch like he owned it and Happy whispering something in his ear while looking at me. Something Happy said made him blush.

I ignored it then went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

I looked at the bathroom mirror as I combed my hair and tied it with a red bow. I smiled to myself for some reason I still couldn't comprehend. These last few days I've been inexplicably... happy and a content feeling always lingered in the air surrounding me.

When I finished I left the bathroom and went back to see Natsu and Happy.

"Maybe I do like her... Hey! Why do you care! I-" Natsu stopped as he saw me back from the bathroom.

"Who do you like?" I chuckled as I walked to the end of my bed where my shoes were. I turned my back on Happy and Natsu and bent down to get my brown wedges.

I sat on the edge of my bed, putting my shoes on and I looked back at Natsu to start a conversation but he was weirdly (very, very) red.

"Why are you red?" I asked as I strapped my shoes on.

"N-nothing. I just-" Natsu was cut off by Happy.

"He saw your panties Lucy!" Happy said in full innocence.

"Why'd you tell her that!" Natsu scolded Happy as he became redder.

"S-sorry..." Happy sank on the couch.

I ignored it. Even though I was really embarrassed. Natsu had seen me in lesser clothing than that (BY ACCIDENT OKAY!).

"Why are you here?" I asked them as I finished putting my shoes on.

They both sat there in wonder, trying to find the right answer to my question.

"We don't know..." Natsu said in amusement.

"What?" So, they just busted in for no reason!

"Anyway. Let's go to the guild. Erza's waiting for us she-" Natsu was cut off once again.

"Oy! What're you doing here underwear man!" Natsu yelled at his rival who had just come in from the window.

"Huh?" Gray looked down in shock to see that he was half-naked again,

_Damn that view._

"I don't know..." He said in the same tone as Natsu.

"What! So you people just barge in here for no reason!" I finally let it out.

They looked at each other then shrugged.

"Apparently. Anyway, Erza's waiting for you two at the guild. Come on... Oh. That's why I came here. I just remembered." Gray said.

I didn't know why but the words "_you two_" really stood out in that sentence he just said.

_Why?_

"Okay." Natsu agreed as he and Happy... happily walked out of my house.

I grabbed my house keys and my Spirit Keys as I walked out of my house, following Gray. I locked the door and headed down the stairs, when I got there they were already waiting for me at the street.

We started walking towards the guild and for some reason... the air was unbearably hot and awkwardness wrapped us in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short. Sorry. :( I needed a filler. The next one will be relatively long. :D<strong>  
><strong>So, wait for it. :D<strong>

**'Till next time.**

**AYE! **


	3. Lucy Heartfilia

**Sorry for the late update. :)**

**Be kind please. Read my A/N at the end if you will. :)**

**Gray: Standard disclaimers apply. This author doesn't own anything.**

**Lucy: Except for the story.**

**Gray: Whatever.**

**Lucy: We're getting paid for this!**

**Gray: ... No we're not.**

**Lucy: Well... Then try to be more optimistic Graaaay. :P**

**...**

**Lucy: Hey! Why'd you take off your clothes!**

**Gray: Why? Distracted? ;)**

**Lucy: S-SHUT UP!**

**Gray: That's what it says in the story... And did you stutter? **

**Natsu: SHUT UP YOU TWO! Let's just start the story.**

**Gray: Why? You jealous? ;)**

**Natsu: Of what?**

**Gray: Burn your brain?**

**Natsu: Freeze your common sense?**

**Lucy: Okay, two idiots. Sorry for the delay readers. Enjoy the story. :D**

* * *

><p>"Gray... Why'd you strip..." I asked the stripper dude in front of me after only 3 minutes of walking.<p>

"Eh." He shrugged once again after looking down and seeing a somewhat normal sight to him.

_He doesn't care. -.-_

"Hahaha. What do you expect from a dude who lives off of stripper money, Lucy?" Natsu snickered while walking with his head resting on his hands.

"What did you say flame-brain?" Gray shot back at his rival.

_This isn't 'gonna end well..._

"Stripper-baka..." Natsu repeated the insult with a childish tone.

"That doesn't even make sense. Oh, and whose fault is it that we all lose our money before we can even touch it?"

"What are you implying freezey?" Natsu yelled, losing his relaxed stance.

"Wow. Didn't know you could get any more denser than you already were!" Gray mocked the rose-haired dude.

They stopped walking as they pushed their heads against each other.

"Fire can't be dense ice head!"

"You never know. How 'bout I just freeze it all they way!"

"Why you-" Natsu started as his hands fired up.

"Ice Make-" Gray seconded Natsu's motion.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They both did.

_Wow. I have more power over these dudes than I thought..._

That got me thinking...

"Guys. We're already here." I stated the obvious and got them staring dumbfounded at the guild right in front of them.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!

They started again.

_I have had enough of these guys bickering!_

"Yeah. No." I stated as I dragged them both by their ears into the guild.

"Lucy. S-sorry... Ow..." They both whined as I let them go when we entered the guild.

"Erza!" I waved to the red-haired girl sitting by the bar, leaving the two idiots alone.

"So, the awkwardness between you three has passed." She said without even looking at me as soon as I sat down beside her.

"H-huh?" I felt my face flush.

"Ohayou Lucy." Mirajane greeted me as she set down a glass of orange juice in front of me.

_My favorite._

"Arigatou Mira-san." I smiled as she walked away to assist other mages.

"Don't dodge the subject Lucy..." Erza smiled creepily at me, her hair hiding her eyes.

"E-erza?" I leaned away a bit because of the extreme creepiness I was feeling.

"Oy Lucy!" Natsu hung his hand around my shoulder, I tried my best not to turn tomato-red and I felt like I actually succeeded.

"O-ohayou Natsu," I greeted back with a forlorn expression after seeing Gray with an uncomfortable one painted on his face,

"Ohayou Gray." I greeted him as well.

"Ohayou," He said carelessly, as if brushing me off,

"Erza, where's Juvia?" He said with uncaring eyes that didn't match the words he said.

"She's on a mission with Levy and Gajeel." Erza informed us.

"When's she coming back?" I asked.

I didn't feel the need to ask that question. I even heard my voice, it didn't have that much care in it.

"Well, they'll be- huh?" Erza stopped.

"Natsu, remove your arm from my shoulder and sit down." I said in a not-too-loud but not-too-quiet voice and I was almost certain that half the guild heard it.

"Why so grouchy Lucy?" Natsu removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Thank you."

Just as I started to relax I felt a pair of (literally) hot lips touch my cheek briefly.

I gasped quietly in shock.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu touched my shoulder in concern.

That made it worse.

_What is wrong with me?_

First Gray now Natsu... What was happening to the world. It's not that I didn't like it.

_No... Having two of the strongest, dare I mention it... hottest guys in the guild take an interest in me wasn't bad..._

Wha-? Who is this italicized voice?

_And this would help with my relationship with Aquarius. She's always nagging me about having no boyfriend._

What the-? Would you get outta' here!

_No, I'm helping you. C'mon you just have to choose. Natsu or Gray._

Who the heck are you anyway!

I started a debate with the voice in my head but suddenly found myself stopping, trapped in a solitary ecstasy.

Natsu or Gray? Choose? No way...

I couldn't imagine myself doing that.

They were so different.

_What the-?_

No! They're best friends and they're my teammates!

That would... wreck everything.

_You have a decision to make._

What is with this annoying voice? Seriously!

"Erza. The mission." I snapped myself out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Lucy. I'm sorry. It was just a joke." Natsu apologized sincerely.

_"It was just a joke."_

Those last words echoed in my head.

Somehow, my heart sank a bit.

_Why?_

I couldn't explain it to myself.

_Drop it._

What? Weird voice in my head?

You can explain it to yourself. You just don't want to admit it. You like Natsu. And you like Gray. Like, like like.

I heard the voice say, emphasizing the words "can", "like", "like", "like" and "like".

I hear 'ya okay. Stop it.

I attacked that voice in my head with "No's" but I knew it really wasn't true.

She... He... It? ... Was right.

_Yep, I'm right. Now, choose._

Oh my gosh. get out of my head!

Wait... Who am I talking to?

"Lucy?" Erza snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Did you hear me just now?"

Wait... She was talking?

The sounds slowly started to pour into my head and the view of my surroundings started to register in my brain. Suddenly, I was back in reality.

I first looked at Erza. She was still staring at me.

"S-sorry. I was-"

"Lost in thought." She completed my sentence with a disappointed tone.

"E-erza..." I felt so guilty. She must have explained something thoroughly and I didn't even hear a word.

"It's okay. I'll tell you on the way." Erza said as she took another sip of... whatever she was drinking.

"When do we leave exactly? Gray said we would leave this morning..."

Erza glared at me.

"You really didn't hear anything did you."

"S-sorry. I was spaced out." I explained in pure horror.

"It's okay. We leave later. I'll swing by after I finish some errands for Master. But don't leave the guild okay? Well," Erza stood up,

"Ja-ne!" She said as she walked out.

I sighed in frustration, still not being able to zap that annoying voice out of my head.

I couldn't give anybody my full attention.

Cana told me that Natsu left because he felt guilty and wanted to give me some time alone.

_Great._

_Wait... was he scared?_

And Gray was having a conversation with Mira-san.

I didn't have anyone to talk to.

Well, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to talk to anybody but...

And Erza had me on virtual lock down in the guild.

_You have to choose. Natsu or Gray?_

The same words echoed in my head over and over again.

It was annoying but also very true.

I couldn't think straight.

I can't do this.

I just couldn't...

I lay my head on the bar table.

What is this?

Why are these things happening?

Earning money for my rent and supplies was hard enough, romance didn't have to join the party.

I sighed once again as my head rose up. I rested it on my hand, supported by my elbow.

Aquarius.

Suddenly, her name popped into my head.

Loke.

Another name.

I need them...

Yep. I sure do.

Or... maybe not...

_C'mon. You need to choose. Natsu or Gray?_

That annoying voice made an appearance in my head once again.

Yeah, I definitely need my spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>K. It sucks. I know. I started writing it at round 1:00 a.m. and ended at like... 4:30 a.m.<strong>  
><strong>So please don't be rough. And I was extremely hungry while writing this and wanted to sleep. The next one will be so much better. I promise! :( :O<strong>

**AYE!**

_Spoiler: The next one is 'gonna be in another character's POV. ;) _


	4. The Old Oak Tree at Southern Park Part 1

**Gray: All right. Same as always. Standard disc-**

**Happy: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLLLLLLLY!**

**Gray: What the? Happy, what are you doing here?**

**Lucy: You didn't know Gray? Happy and Charle are supposed to do the Disclaimers today.**

**Natsu: HA HA! Baka. You made a fool of yourself. :P**

**Gray: SHUT UP Natsu.**

**Lucy: Okay guys. Enough. I'm sure the people 'wanna read now...**

**Gray: You 'wanna go?**

**Natsu: Bring it!**

**Lucy: ENOUGH. *leaves***

**Gray: Wait Lucy! **

**Natsu: Lucy! Wait a sec.**

**Happy: They lllllllllike her.**

**Charle: Idiots... Standard disclaimers apply. Please enjoy.**

**Happy: Waaah. Charle, you're so smart. :"D**

**Charle: Rejected.**

**Happy. Aw. -.-! :(**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou Lucy!" Mirajane greeted the blonde with a warm smile and a serving of Pistachio Ice Cream.<p>

"Ohayou." Lucy greeted back, but her mind was somewhere else and so were her eyes, they were focused on a table halfway across the guild.

"What're you looking at Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"N-nothing." A startled Lucy started eating her ice cream.

"I'm so glad you're safe Lu-chan." Levy smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Levy-chan."

"Don't you 'wanna rest though? I mean you went on two jobs with only a two day break in between. And you just came back." Levy pointed out to her friend who had just come back yesterday.

"That's true... But I'm okay. I've finally saved up enough money for Natsu's birthday gift."

"Oh right. Natsu's birthday is tomorrow..." Cana suddenly sat on Lucy's left side, chugging down a barrel of beer.

"Cana? When did you get here!" Lucy freaked a little.

The woman ignored her; drinking more beer in response.

"What are you 'gonna get him, Cana?" Mirajane asked the brunette mage.

"Hmm..." Cana dove into deep thought,

"I guess I'll get him some beer..." She gulped more gallons of alcohol.

"Natsu's not even old enough to drink... Right?" Lucy asked the three.

"Well, he's turning 18 so... I guess, technically, it's legal." Levy gave her a response.

"AAAAH!" the blonde screeched in shock.

"Well, Gajeel, Juvia and me are going on a job. See 'ya later guys." Levy bid them goodbye.

"Stay safe Levy-chan." Lucy gave her friend her blessing.

"Hai, hai!"

"All out?" Cana pouted, the brunette looking down an empty barrel of booze,

"Well, Imma' go get s'more beer 'kay. See 'ya guys later." Cana left.

"Well, I have to go ask Natsu." Lucy trailed off.

"Ask Natsu what?" Mirajane asked with a piqued curiosity.

"It's part of the whole gift thing I have for Natsu. Since he uprooted a giant Sakura tree for me last time... I thought I'd return the favor and do something a little special for him 'ya know..."

"You llllllike him." The blonde suddenly heard a familiar tongue-rolling neko.

"Seriously, what is with that running gag?" Lucy asked the air in wonder as she spun around her chair,

"Natsu?" She asked in shock as she saw a (well-built) body right in front of her face, she looked up and saw the pink-head looking at her.

"Heehee..." Mirajane giggled.

"What're you so happy about Mirajane?" A clueless Natsu asked.

"Nothing... Good luck..." She trailed off with another giggle then left to serve other guild members.

"What's with her?" The Dragon Slayer asked the Spirit Mage.

"Beats me." Lucy lied,

"Anyway. Advanced Happy Birthday Natsu." She greeted her teammate with a hug.

She was too happy and excited to realize the awkwardness of this moment and her gesture.

"Huh?" Even Natsu in all his denseness saw the untimeliness of the blonde girl's actions.

"Th-thanks. You're the first person who greeted me." Natsu smiled at her then glared at Happy.

"S-Sumimasen." The blue neko flew out of sight.

"Anyway, I have a gift for you." Lucy smiled.

"REALLY! WHERE?" Natsu searched Lucy and completely forgot about everything.

Lucy chuckled at the boy's silliness.

"Meet me under the Old Tree at Southern Park tonight. 7:00. Okay?" Lucy smiled then walked away; Natsu's eyes following her.

"You llllllike her." Happy rolled his tongue then laughed.

"N-no I don't!" Natsu flushed so deeply; his face turned into a tomato.

"Don't use that on me!" He started walking to another location.

"What happened? Burned your face?" A familiar voice the fire-breather heard.

"How long have you been working on that Icicle Nose?"

"Where's Lucy?" Gray cut their rivalry session short.

Natsu looked at the Ice Mage's searching eyes and for some reason he couldn't comprehend right now, he lost a piece of his... heart.

"Uhh... Why are you asking?" Natsu asked out of curiosity and jealousy he tried to hide.

"Why? You jealous? Hahaha. Just kidding. I 'wanna talk to her."

A silent moment passed.

"She just left." A dark aura suddenly enveloped the Dragon Slayer as he walked away from his rival.

"Huh? Natsu-" Gray tried to stop his friend. He knew that this was different, Natsu was being serious.

"I already told you."

Gray stepped back out of the fear Natsu's look gave him.

_What happened? Did he say something?_

He shrugged, still worried, but decided to deal with it later.

Right now, he wanted to see Lucy. So, he headed for his teammate's house.

The Celestial Sprit Mage probably... No.

She _needed_ to know something.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short again. My apologies.<strong>

**The next one will be quite dramatic... I think. :D**

**Until next time.**

**AYE!**


	5. The Old Oak Tree at Southern Park Part 2

**Gray: STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! THIS AUTHOR OWNS NOTHING! HA! I said it first! :P**

**Lucy: But Gray... You really were the one who was 'gonna say it...**

**Gray: You always kill my fun.**

**Lucy: Excuse me?**

**Gray: That was a joke... 'Kinda.**

**Lucy: Go find another partner for this then! How about Juvia? I hate you Gray Fullbuster. *walks out***

**Gray: Wait, Lucy! I didn't mean it. Lucy!**

**Happy: You lllllllllike her.**

**Gray: You again?**

**Juvia: Gray-samaaa!**

**Gray: What is _she_ doing here?**

**Cana: Yo.**

**Mirajane: Moshi! :D**

**Loke: Hey there. :)**

**Gray: Why are you all here?**

**Elfman: Be a MAN Gray!**

**Gray: What? that doesn't even make sense...**

**Natsu: Elfman, you know he can't do that. Hey Loke!**

**Gray: WHAT! BAKAAA!**

**Wendy: And their glorious battle begins! :D**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" A dark-haired boy searched the small home.<p>

"Gray? What the heck are you doing here?" The Ice Mage blushed at the sight of his friend. She just finished taking a bath; her only piece of clothing, a towel.

Fair cheeks flushed, a breeze blew in from the open window. As the pink curtains danced in the wind, dark eyes caught on to another.

"I-" Romeo couldn't find the words.

"Gimme' a sec." Lucy fled to the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"'Kay." He sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed. Natsu was right; it was really comfortable.

Something about that thought bothered him...

"Hey. So, why are you here? I 'kinda need to go in an hour." Her warm smile captured his heart.

"Where you going?"

"Southern Park." The blonde said dreamily.

"Why?" He didn't even know why he asked that question. It just came out.

"I'm meeting with Natsu." Lucy said in anticipation as she sat down beside him.

"Natsu?" His thoughts became words. After hearing that sentence, he felt an odd disappointment.

"Yeah. It's his birthday tomorrow. You know that right? I mean, you're his best friend."

"Right." Gray said, still in deep thought.

_Best friend._

It was true enough but why was there something weird about those words?

"So... why are you going to Southern Park?"

"It's my gift for Natsu."

"Huh?"

"Why do you 'wanna know?" The lass dodged the subject; she just didn't 'wanna tell anyone about her surprise for Natsu.

"Just... interested." Wrong words again.

"_You_ were interested in my gift for _Natsu_?" The blonde asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's kinda' hard to sell isn't it?" Gray said, not being able to convince himself.

"Yeah." They laughed briefly.

A cold breeze passed by again, accompanied by a wordless conversation between the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"So..." Lucy started to no avail.

"So..." Gray did as well.

"What's up with you and Juvia? You guys are getting along well." Lucy smiled.

She convinced herself that it was a genuine smile but her heart... there was still something wrong.

"What're you talkin' about?"Gray snickered in momentary denseness.

"Well, this morning..." Lucy trailed off, her smile faltered for a split second as a quick recap played in her head, but Gray was quick enough to see the pain welling up deep behind her eyes.

"You had your arm around her and you seemed really happy. So did she, of course. I mean, who wouldn't be happy... to get such luck." Her last words fading slowly.

"Luck?" Gray repeated, missing the first point.

"W-well, y'know. Juvia's been chasing after you for so long so... She's_ lucky_ because she finally got you." To Lucy's surprise, she completed her sentence.

"I don't-"

"Look, Gray. I asked Mira about it. She said you guys went on a date a few days ago and you totally hit it off." Lucy stopped.

"How does she know?"

"She said she "has her ways" or something like that."

...

"Oh." They both realized that Mira had someone spy on them and they were pretty sure that it was Erza.

"Anyway... Congratulations." The awkwardness was turned up a notch.

"Look, Lucy-"

"Why are you explaining? You don't have to." She smiled in pain, and it was becoming more and more evident in her words,

"I'm just your friend. You don't have to say sorry for anything." Her voice almost started shaking.

"Lucy-" He was cut off once again.

The girl cleared her throat and gathered herself.

"It's okay, Gray. I'm happy for you. You and Juvia are pretty compatible. Ice and water sound like a pretty good mix to me. It's great that you finally have a... girl." Lucy said, more calm than before, the last words spoken uncomfortably.

Gray didn't say anything anymore. _What else was he to say?_

But what's Lucy doing? Didn't she want to hear his words? She would have liked them but she's playing a different game. And at that Gray snapped.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. It's 06:46. You might 'wanna get going. Ja' ne." He walked out normally.

He was a guy but this pain, this hurt... he couldn't take it. As he closed the door calmly, he went numb.

He had experienced pain before but not in this form.

"Okay..." Lucy said guiltily as she gathered her things and headed to Southern Park.

Half-heartedly, she closed the door of her home and a thought entered her head,

From now on, _everything_ was to be done half heartedly.

**Later...**

"Lucy!" She looked ahead and saw a blue object waving to her.

It was Happy; she waved back.

"Oy Lucy." Natsu greeted as the duo finally reached her.

"Hi Natsu." She smiled in genuine happiness and excitement.

"What am I doing here again?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Well, remember when you said you wanted Virgo's help with something?" Lucy asked like she was 'gonna burst into happiness any second.

"Hmm..." Natsu started reminiscing,

"Oh yeah. I remember. It's true though. Gramps confirmed it when I asked him but he said it was so deep below, we wouldn't be able to get it." Natsu pouted.

"Well, that's my gift to you." Lucy finally burst into happiness.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, puzzled, as Lucy took out one of her keys.

"Hime." Virgo addressed Lucy as soon as she was out.

"Where's the book you dug up earlier?"

"Leo has it..." Virgo said in a toneless voice.

"WHAAAAT?" All three freaked out.

"I gave it to him." Virgo said shamelessly.

"Wha- Why?" Lucy complained.

"He is our leader..."

"Sometime your obedience gets in the way..." The Spirit Mage mumbled to herself.

"Sumimasen, hime." Virgo disappeared as Lucy willed.

"Loke has the pictures?" Natsu asked to confirm his thoughts.

Lucy ignored him as she summoned Loke.

"Loke, gimme' the book." The owner ordered.

"As you are my master, I shall." Loke handed her the album without a fight.

She looked at him suspiciously as she gave the album to Natsu with a cold "Happy Birthday".

"Oh right. Happy Birthday, Natsu." Loke greeted his old friend.

"Thanks Loke." Natsu started inspecting him again. He was still in shock after the revelation that Loke was a spirit.

"Loke, you're all squishy and stuff." Happy said in amusement as he mindlessly poked the Lion.

"Happy, I haven't changed." Loke laughed.

"Oh..." Happy exclaimed, still bewildered,

"Do you have a lot of fish in the Spirit World?" The flying cat flashed him a big smile of wonder.

"I'm not sure..." Loke wondered as well, losing himself in a conversation with Natsu's flying pet.

"Okay. Thanks, Loke." Lucy said as she closed the gate.

"What the- Loke." Her spirit disobeyed again.

Loke was powerful enough to leave and return to the spirit world on his own.

"Wait, Lucy. How about Aries and me? I still can't eat. That's why I... borrowed that book. I have nothing to do. Aries is always hanging around Scorpio and Aquarius and even she's (Aquarius) bugged by it."

"When did you become so dramatic? I'll deal with it later."

"But, Lucy!"

"Goodbye Leo." Lucy closed the gate once more, succeeding this time.

The girl let out a sigh. This wasn't going as peacefully as planned.

"Anyway... Do you like it?" Lucy smiled at her friend.

Emerald orbs caught on to Terra-cotta ones, trying to hold on to this ephemeral moment to no avail.

"I... I love it." Natsu found his voice.

"I'm so glad. See, Virgo was being difficult for the first time ever and told me she'd only help if I bought a present to give to Aquarius since _her_ birthday's coming up in a few weeks and I was like, "Why are you being disobedient now Virgo? Of all times." And I just- Huh?" Lucy stopped, her arms dropped to her sides, her face turned into the brightest shade of red possible, the world turned into nothing and the only thing her five senses could detect was the boy with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Natsu..." She couldn't even describe how she felt right now.

"Thank you, Lucy." He whispered to her ear, his arms still tightly bound around her.

"It's just a silly album..." Lucy said indifferently, thought she knew exactly what he meant. She wasn't _that_ dense. In fact, she wasn't dense at all.

_Or so she thought..._

She stood there, still frozen. Her arms felt like they were asleep, but they weren't, she could move them freely. After 10 more seconds of thinking, she finally wrapped her arms in return and Natsu gave the same gasp as she did. She felt him smile in contentment. Finally, the moment was animated.

Her warmth enveloped her and she felt so safe. She grabbed him tighter, not wanting to let go. To her surprise, he held on tighter as well. She could feel his biceps around her shoulder, his triceps on her back and his body on hers. The wind blew, the sky was clear then leaves started falling from the tree. Lucy sould just imagine how perfect this moment was.

Finally, they broke away.

"Natsu, I-" She stopped to look at his eyes.

_Guilt._ That was the only thing they were showing off.

"Natsu?"

"I... It feels... wrong."

Something struck the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"What?" The blonde asked in shock.

"Lucy, I..."_ Two more words. Only two more words._ But he couldn't even utter them.

They were true enough, but they both know that they're in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Wrong place. Wrong time." Lucy repeated his thoughts. She had been thinking the same thing.

She hadn't made her choice yet and right now, it was too soon.

Regretful glances were met and feelings of discontent were discerned.

"I'm sorry." The rose-haired mage stated.

The maiden with the golden locks smiled.

"I'm sorry too," She said whilst looking at the grass. This pain; she couldn't take it.

Too much was too much. Tears had already filled the back of her eyes.

The Dragon Slayer watched as the Celestial Spirit Mage walked out of the park and back to her home.

He didn't even know what he was doing anymore.

This may be the decision he'll regret _most_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay. Yeeey. New chapter. Don't forget to review so I'll be inspired to write the next chapter.<strong>

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMUS!**

**AYE!**


	6. Loke

**Loke: Standard disclaimers apply. Once again, this author owns nothing but the story.**

**Gray: LOKE! I read the new episode. What the hell do you think you're doing?**

**Loke: Huh?**

**Gray: You-**

**Lucy: GRAY! No spoilers!**

**Loke: Well, I read the last chapter and it turns out you and your best friend totally broke her heart! I even had to-**

**Lucy: LOKE! That isn't even until the NEXT chapter after this one!**

**Natsu: Quiet everyone.**

**Happy: Sumimasen. Natsu's drunk from all the beer Cana gave him. So, he's bed-ridden for the day.**

**Loke: Is he okay?**

**Gray: Serves him right for hurting Lucy. Hmph.**

**Loke: You hurt her too! :P**

**Lucy: I have some medicine. I'm coming over.**

**Happy: Lucy, you llllllllllike Natsu. :3**

**Lucy: SHUT IT NEKO!**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I heard myself wonder out loud as my eyes slowly looked for the clock.<p>

08:23, the clock read.

_That's a little early..._

I didn't 'wanna reminisce on what time I fell asleep last night... or how. It was too upsetting.

"Lucy?" I heard a familiar voice.

"L-Loke?" I acknowledged my thoughts.

"Hey." I sat up and rested my back on the wall upon seeing a figure dressed in a black suit sit on the edge of my bed. By this time, my eyes were fully awake so I could clearly see who it was, and I was right.

"Loke? Why are you still here? I thought you went back to see Aries?"

"I couldn't leave you, Lucy." His words struck me.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. You really should patch things up with Aries." I repeated.

"Nah." He shrugged.

"What?" I looked at him with puzzled eyes.

Last night he was so heartbroken about the Spirit but now he didn't even care?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aries can do without me." He looked away, hiding his face.

"I don't think so..." I trailed off,

"Loke, I really think you should-"

"I saw her." My Spirit cut me off.

"Saw her... what?" I asked again in confusion.

"She was with Scorpio." He said.

"So? Aren't you Spirits supposed to get along?"

"She... She kissed him." He ignored my words.

My eyes widened in shock. That didn't sound like Aries. She was shy and timid and loyal and... too good to do something like that. _Right?_

"What? That doesn't sound like Aries..." I repeated my thoughts.

"Well, it was her. I saw them right after I came back." He said, still keeping up the tough guy act.

"Loke..." I said in genuine sadness.

"I'm okay." The Lion replied.

_That is such a lie._

I kept thinking and thinking about the _waaaay_ too impossible event then _bam!_, a genius thought entered my mind.

I summoned Gemi and Mini to the Crime Scene.

"What're they doing here?" Loke asked me.

"Well..." I took off my blanket then sat down beside Loke on the edge of my bed, Gemi and Mini floating before us,

"I 'wanna help you. Since, you've helped me a lot." I smiled.

"Thanks... Lucy." He smiled back.

_There was something behind that smile..._

"Gemini..." I addressed the twins in a reprimanding tone.

"Yes, Lucy?" They replied in unison.

"Are you messing around with Loke?"

"No." They said in a truthful voice.

I believed them, I always knew when they were lying and when they weren't.

"Hmm... Well, did you turn into Aries recently? Like... last night?" I asked them, trying a different angle.

"Hihihi..." The twins giggled.

I was right.

"There 'ya go Loke."

"So it was you two!" He stood up then started chasing around the two who were too fast for him.

"Loke." I stopped them and signaled him to sit down and let the twins go.

_I wonder what he was like in the Spirit World..._

"Why would you do that?" I asked Gemi.

"It was funny." Mini chuckled.

"No. No, it wasn't. Don't mess with people's, er... Spirit's relationships. Okay? Breaking hearts isn't nice." I asked of them.

"Okay!" They replied in unison once again.

"Okay. You can go back now." They vanished in a flash of gold light.

They still had a problem with balancing good and bad from their time with Angel.

I heard Loke let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Lucy." He smiled again.

_That smile..._

"No problem. Hmm... Can you do me a favor?" I felt a strange question about to come out of my mouth.

"Anything for you." He put an arm around my shoulder then looked at me with eyes trying to charm their way into my heart.

"You know how you look like when you're "Loke" and when you're "Leo"?" I took his hand off of my shoulder then started with my request, hoping he'd catch on.

"Uhh... Yeah..." He caught in gradually.

"Don't dress like "Loke" okay?" I ended awkwardly.

"Uhmm... Why?" I knew he got me. He said his question with a grin.

_Damn it._

"Well..." I stood up and started picking out my clothes for the day and my bath items,

"I don't know." I turned around, hoping to find him still sitting down on my bed.

He snickered, standing right in front of me. Too close for comfort.

"Loke?"

"Do you like it better when I look like this?" He said huskily, bending his back so his face was almost the same level as mine. He was a lot taller than me, y'see.

It took me 5 seconds to realize our position; I had been cornered. My cabinet was at the corner of my room and I had stood there with the clothes I had picked out when I turned around to talk to Loke. Now, his hand was blocking the free space to my right and I had nowhere to go because on my left was my cabinet, also blocking my way.

"Loke, I..." I felt sweat drip down from the side of my face. I felt a mix of fear, curiosity and happiness. This is the first time I've seen Loke like..._ this_. Was this his more animalistic side?

He took a step closer. I could feel his hot breath near my forehead. My heart started beating faster.

_Wait, what? Stop it heart!_

"You're heart's pretty fast there Luce." Since he became my Spirit, this was the first time he called me anything other than my real name. The only people who called me Luce were...

I stopped.

_Gray and Natsu._

"Huh?" He gasped in wonder as I pushed his chest.

"Enough Leo." I called him by his Spirit name.

I hated how he made me feel those things. How he made my heart race, how he made the temperature in my body drop and how he made my palms sweat and my face blush. I've always hated those feelings and so far, he was the _third_ person to make me feel them...

"I'm sorry." I said, cooling down.

"Are you okay?" He dropped his hands from the wall to my shoulder. His touch made me shiver. I liked his touch. It was comforting and reassuring in a way.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Good." He flashed me _that_ smile again.

"Loke what're you- Thanks." I said awkwardly as he gave me the clothes I sub-consciously dropped.

"Hey." I said, having a light bulb moment.

"What?" He asked in curiosity as he held my underwear like it was nothing,

"I didn't know you were like _this_ Lucy. I always thought you were... sweet. Not... Never mind." He crossed his legs as he sat down on my bed again.

"HEY!" I felt my face heat up as I snatched my underwear back. _I felt so violated. -.-!_

"Wait there 'kay?" I said as I shut the door to take a quick shower.

_Later..._

"So... you were saying something earlier. Sweet not... what?" I started making conversation with Loke who, to my surprise, obeyed me and stayed on the bed while I got dressed inside the bathroom and now, I was strapping my shoes on.

"This is an interesting piece. I wonder what'll happen next..." He ignored me again.

_Book? Wait..._

"HEY!" I tried to snatch it again but this time, he wasn't giving up without a fight. He held the book out of reah.

"Whoa." He fell down on my bed and I fell on top of him since I was leaning on him the whole time I was trying to take the book.

He looked at me with alarmed eyes. That was the first time I saw him so out of his cool. He always had that relaxed look in his dark orbs.

I returned the wide eyes.

"I-" I stuttered, at a loss of words for this situation. If anyone else saw us, they would think of only one thing...

"I like this." He said huskily with a grin plastered on his face.

"You pervert." I said non-violently as I took my book from above his head then rolled out of bed.

He sat down after that.

"I'll go to the Guild with you today." He smiled like nothing happened, answering my question from a hundred years ago.

"Okay, let's go." I put the file back in my drawer then turned around to get my keys.

"Here." The Spirit in front of me smiled, dangling my house and Spirit keys in front of me.

"Thanks. Let's go." I left first, Loke locking the door after me.

A thousand thoughts filled my head as I walked with Loke. The true reason I brought him with me was because I felt more comfortable with him around, at least I wouldn't have to endure the awkwardness of the day without someone to fall back on.

As we caught sight of the Guild a few blocks away, two name entered my mind;

_Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel._

Everything just felt so... weird and I still couldn't encrypt the answer to the question "why?"

This day should be very interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>Filler again. I suck, I know. So, this wasn't very interesting. I just had writer's block since I'm waiting for Episode 82 of the anime. Review if you can. Pleeeaaaase so I'll get super inspired. :D Okay. 'Till next time.<strong>

**AYE!**


	7. True Colors

**Lucy: This author owns nothing except for the story. :D**

**Natsu: Where's Gray?**

**Lucy: Emotionally scarred I guess, so...**

**Natsu: Oh...**

**Lucy: Oh and the typos that may occur. The author also owns the fault for not proof reading this. :D**

**Me: That's mean... :P**

**Lucy: It's the author! OH NO!**

**Me: Why was she...**

**Natsu: Afraid you'd kill her off so...**

**Me: Oh...**

**Wendy: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Ready Luce?" The Spirit asked his owner with that natural purr in his tone upon reaching the Guild's entrance.<p>

"S-stop calling me that..." Juliet's cheeks flushed as she turned her face with pouted lips.

"Haha." Loke laughed in amusement.

"Huh?" The blonde gasped for two things; one, that unusual alarmed expression lit up his eyes again and two; the way his hands gently held her chin and turned her face around to look at him. It felt so... soothing. His touch was so strong yet so gentle. And that exact moment his eyes met hers, electricity shook her entire body. It just felt so... strange. More so with her knowledge of Loke's relationship with Aries.

_Was he blowing everything off again to hide the pain?_

"Relax." The Lion chanted a single word with a simple smile.

The wind blew, Lucy's eyes widened.

"I am." She tapped his hand away from her face, trying to convince him with obvious lies.

"Hn." The brunette snickered,

"Of course you are." He started walking ahead.

"Huh?" He turned around, shocked with the hand that weakly grabbed his arm before he could walk off,

"Lucy?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Today..." The Mage started; her head bowed down and her hair covering her eyes, it was like she was trying to stop tears,

"You're not 'gonna leave my side." She stated an order.

"Lucy-" Loke attempted to say something, he couldn't disobey an order from Lucy, she was very serious and he felt that this wasn't the right time to mess with her.

"Literally." She cut him off sternly; a dark aura started building up around her,

"Even if I bore you to death, you're 'gonna stay." She started looking up a bit,

"Leo." She stared into his eyes.

Loke was really surprised. He had never seen_ this_ Lucy. She was really scary.

_Something must be wrong_, the Zodiac started thinking,

_She's just hiding it_, he stated a fact.

For a millisecond he frowned, he was genuinely worried about Lucy so, he decided that he'd fin out what was going on himself. He had nothing better to do anyway.

"Hn." He grinned,

"I wasn't planning to." He held out his hand so Lucy could curl her around it. She was shocked, she really thought that Loke would be upset but she was wrong. He was being a real gentleman about everything.

_Well, he is my Spirit... shouldn't he do what I say?_, the blond asked herself. She knew that she had a self rule on not using Spirits like tools but right now, she couldn't even see straight let alone think and Loke was the only one there for her. She couldn't see any other alternative.

She held on to his arm, he smiled as they started walking towards the beer hall.

"Thank you for doing this Loke. I'm so sorry." Lucy clung onto his arm with both hands, having a slightly clearer vision of the world. As they passed through the gift shops, people started looking at them, they must've been shocked at seeing Loke. He hadn't been around for a while.

"That's not what they're looking at." Loke grinned again, letting Lucy hug his arm.

"Huh? Can you read my mind or something?" She asked him as she let go of his arm completely, which oddly disappointed him.

"No. You're just... an open book." Loke found the words he was searching for.

"I am?" Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah." Loke laughed a cheerful laugh,

"But don't worry. Today, I'm not 'gonna leave your side." He repeated her words in her ear.

The way he said those words and the feel of his hot breath on her skin made her face flush.

"W-whatever." She shook her head, desperately trying to get _some_ thoughts out of her head.

"Loke? Long time no see. Welcome back." Macao was the first to greet Loke.

"Hey Loke." Everyone else greeted him randomly.

"Hey." He retorted, his heart felt warm for some reason.

"That's because they miss you." Lucy told him in fake (but very natural and believable) cheerfulness.

"Can_ you_ read minds?" He asked her the same question.

"No. But I'm not dense." She laughed as she grabbed his hand.

They both gasped, she looked at his eyes to see if that unusual alarmed expression was there, but it wasn't.

"Let's go to the bar." She said as she nonchalantly let go of his hand.

"Right." Lucy went ahead; Loke following her.

She didn't see it but he did. Gray had been watching them the whole time, and through the corner of his eyes, Loke saw an annoyed look on Gray's face when the awkward moment happened.

_Was Gray..., _The Spirit started drawing conclusions but decided to find out more before setting his final sentence.

"Long time no see Loke!" Mirajane greeted him happily as she set down a medium-sized mug of beer in front of of the brunette.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're drinking?" Lucy asked him with an eyebrow raised. He knew it was just a simple question, she wasn't protesting.

"But I'd rather have a glass of water." He smiled to Mirajane. His words were truthful enough but if it were really up to him, it would be liquor.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked in the same tone.

"I have to drink something." The Lion gulped down the glass of water.

Lucy giggled and through Loke's point of view, she looked unbearably cute and comically sparkly.

"Lucy-chaaan!" Her friend greeted the blonde.

"Levy-chan." She gave the blue haired mage a hug.

"Hey Loke." She smiled at the one behind the Spirit Mage.

He waved back sharply.

"So... Why are you all geared up?" Lucy asked, noticing her friend wearing different clothes.

"I'm going on a mission with Gajeel and Juvia. Again." She smiled happily.

"So... Are you guys like a team now?"

"Hmm... It's not official. But we have gone on a lot of missions together. I'll ask them." The Mage smiled in wonder,

"Well... I'll probably be back in a few days. See 'ya then Lu-chan." The two girls hugged once more before Levy, Gajeel and Juvia departed.

"Hey. What's up Loke." Gray walked up to them the moment Juvia left, then the Ice Mage and the Spirit did a secret handshake thing that raised Lucy's eyebrow. Again.

"You guys have a secret handshake?" Lucy chuckled a bit.

"I'll teach you if you want." Gray said huskily, his cold, misty hands holding her face closely like before.

She shivered at his touch then her heartbeat suddenly went through the roof.

Loke stood up; about to take action.

"No thanks." Lucy tapped Gray's hand away from her face, like what she did to Loke this morning, and gave him a fake smile.

_He can't just charm his way into her heart with everything he's done into consideration._

Loke gasped with wide eyes, Lucy was fighting back so much. This was definitely different. And Gray felt the same way. He had never seen his teammate like this before.

She took a step closer, completely zeroing the distance between them.

"What game are you playing?" She whispered into his ear somewhat seductively.

"What?" The dark haired boy replied, completely clueless.

"Huh?" Gray gasped as Lucy rested her left arm on his right shoulder.

"If you want something, you grab it. Before someone else does." She whispered once more, leaving a cryptic message behind.

"Where's your best friend?" She asked him, still not leaving their position.

"Being nursed at home." He replied,

"By Lisanna." He shot her a name that electrified every nerve ending in her body. She lost all her angst and returned to the sweet Lucy they all knew. She bowed her head and Gray smirked.

"Bully." Lucy leaned in closer and whispered, still covering up with the angst that was slowly fading away, and bit his ear lobe ever so softly.

"Huh." Gray gasped as his entire body got electrocuted.

He took a step away to add some distance to him and _this girl_.

"Huh." Another gasp was heard as something suddenly blocked Lucy's view of the world and a pair of soft but strong lips crushed into hers. She felt them, they were quite warm and moved in perfect sync with hers. You could easily tell that these lips had already kissed many.

"L-Loke." She uttered his name as she slowly looked up, only to see the back of a familiar guy with light brunette hair.

"Whatever happens, there's no decent excuse for hitting a girl." The words were said clear and stern.

"C'mon Loke." Gray looked at his old friend with dark eyes, like he had been possessed or something,

"You don't 'wanna get in the way." He smiled as cold mist started forming around everybody, The Ice Mage's hands shifted into their Ice Make position.

Loke wasn't 'gonna be last either, his hands lit up; beams of gold covering them.

"Ice Make-" Gray started as Loke charged.

"ENOUGH!" Lucy cried out loud with tear-filled eyes, the tears she had been hiding all this time. The entire guild shifted their eyes on her and everything stopped.

She walked normally and grabbed Loke's hand gently then suddenly squeezed it painfully tight and pulled him behind her.

"Huh?" The Spirit wondered as the golden beams and the mist faded.

"What's wrong Gray? Why are you being like this?" She screamed at him; letting everything out,

"What the hell are you doing!" Her tears flowed stronger.

"I thought you were my friend. That sounds naive but... WHATEVER!" The dark haired subject took one step back, this wasn't Lucy...

"You told me... while we were hiking. You were carrying me 'cuz my knees were frozen... Don't you remember?" The two both had a flash back.

_"Horologium! Don't leave me now!" Lucy shuddered as she fell to the ground._

_"Don't count on your Spirits too much." An ignorant voice pissed her off._

_She looked up and saw the Ice Mage with his face hidden and his hand reaching out to help her up._

_"I don't need you hel-WHOA!" She slipped; her knees too frozen for mobility._

_"Huh?" She found herself being held by strong, firm arms._

_Gray Fullbuster._

_"You need my help." He laughed as he swooped her up from the ground and held her in a bridal carry._

_"Put me down! Put me down Gray!" She comically fought._

_"You can't walk. He'll carry you. We're almost at the top anyway." Erza put a stop to the noise._

_If Erza said it, nobody could complain._

_"Hmph." The Celestial Spirit Mage crossed her arms in silent protest._

_"Don't count on your Spirits too much." The blonde repeated Gray's words in a mocking tone that easily annoyed the Ice Mage._

_"Careful with your mouth sweety. I could just drop you down the hill if I wanted to." He pretended to let her go as he laughed in amusement._

_"AAAH! Gray, STOP IT! That's not funny!" She didn't notice her left hand holding on tightly to the boy's toned shoulders and her right pressed softly against the right side of his chest. She could feel the hard, tight muscles that were almost hard as rock if not for the skin and natural squishiness of the body._

_A silent conversation passed as the cold winter air surrounding them blew._

_"Y-you took off your clothes again... I don't have anything to hold on to..." The blonde found the best and most believable excuse. She curled up closer to his body. The Ice Mage held a smile on his face unknowingly._

_"I hate you." She said in a muffled voice._

_The genuine smile suddenly vanished from the young boy's face._

_"Why is that?" He grinned._

_"You're cold." There was a lot of ways to go with that._

_"How?" He held her closer since she was gradually slipping._

_He didn't know where but somewhere in his stomach was a tingly feeling he had never felt before._

_"I meant that literally." She looked up to face him,_

_"Why are you so red? There's a blizzard." The Spirit Mage buried her face back into his body where she could feel the slightest heat._

_Hey, something's better than nothing._

_"N-nothing." For a small fragment of a second, his words faltered._

_"Why can't Natsu carry me? At least he's hotter than you." Lucy shot away carelessly._

_How does she do it?, Gray thought to himself. She was the only one who could make him feel so insecure about himself. He already knew who, what and how he looked like to himself but this girl... was something different._

_"How does she do it..." He sub-consciously wondered out loud._

_"Huh?" All four of his teammates stared at him._

_"Nothing." He managed to escape the heat._

_"Natsu can't walk either. He's still winded because of that ride we took to get to the half of the mountain." Erza stated, pointing a Happy._

_"Aye!" The neko said; carrying a Dragon Slayer on his tail._

_"O-oh." Lucy shivered. The winter season here was cold and the person carrying her was perhaps a little colder._

_"Sorry." The dark haired boy threw her an apology._

_"It's okay. I'm sorry too." She tried to say without her teeth clanking against each other._

_"Why?" Romeo laughed._

_"I must be so heavy." The blonde frowned,_

_"I haven't exercised in forever plus, I keep eating ice cream at the Guild I must-"_

_"Guys don't like insecure girls." The Ice Mage cut her off, looking ahead._

_"Huh? Well, I don't need to make you like me 'cuz you're my teamm-"_

_"'Cuz I already do." He cut her off again._

_"Seriously? I can't finish one sentence? Seriously?"_

_"Hahaha. I'm your friend Lucy... Heck. I'll be anything you need and want me to be." He smiled warmly._

_At that moment, the sun started shining down and the snow slowly started to melt._

_"Here we are."_

_"Are you okay now?" Gray asked his teammate._

_"I'm good. You can put me down." He set her down and reassured her that she was 'gonna be okay._

_"Thank you Gray." She smiled at him while he was fixing his things._

_"No problem Lu-" He was cut-off, as he turned around, she hugged him._

_The genuine smile returned to his face._

_"-cy." He finished her name and just when she was about to break away, he hugged her back tightly. She gasped in surprise. She didn't think he'd hug bac at all but he did, her heart settled to a safe place._

_"I love you Gray. You're one of my best friends."_

_The genuine smile was fleeting once again. Something bothered him about the word "best friend" when Lucy used it on him..._

_"... I love you too Lucy." He meant it as what it was but of course she interpreted it as what she thought._

"Yeah. Do you remember now?" She asked him once again, still in tears.

He looked at her with unrelenting eyes.

Once again,_ pride_ got in the way.

Gray was... Gray.

_But of all the times I could be... me... Why now?_, The young wizard asked himself.

He remembered everything he saw.

That hug at Southern Park, he was there. And just a while ago with Loke.

_WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?_, The Ice Mage screamed at himself.

He never felt this way before.  
>Okay seriously, that was cliche, cheesy and over dramatic, but he didn't even care.<p>

"Well... I'm 'gonna go check on Natsu." Lucy said more clamly,

"You know... he's my_ friend_. That's why I'll _always_ be there for him." At that, she walked out with her loyal Spirit following.

The Guild was left without a word. They returned to their normal stuff and tried their best to forget the whole drama act that just happened.

Gray, with his hair covering his eyes and fists clenched tightly, walked out of the Guild normally.

Hatred, regret, sorrow, confusion... A thousand feelings made his heart 'wanna burst and a hundred thoughts boggled his mind as he started heading towards a friend's home...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Yey. Review if you can. :"D That would really make my day.<strong>

**'Till nect time!**

**AYE!**


	8. A Complete Change in Perspective

**Usui Takumi **_(from Kaichou wa Maid-sama)_**: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Kazehaya **_(from Kimi ni Todoke)_**: This owner owns nothing 'ne? :D**

**Erza: Who are you people? O.O**

**Lucy: They're not from our show.**

**Usui: Sumimasen Lucy-chan.**

**Gray: Yeah. Who are you guys? You're not from our series.**

**Lucy: I wish they were, GRAY. At least they're polite! HMPH. I wish I was in a shoujo manga. :P**

**Gray: Hey! Have you read the chapter? I was nice!**

**Lucy: Have you read the future chapters? HUH?**

**Gray: YES I HAVE. I was nice too!**

**Lucy: No spoilers baka!**

**Charle: Fools.**

**Wendy: Please enjoy.**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Loke. Stop it. It's annoying me! Just go back already." The Spirit Mage said irritably after trying a forced closure for the tenth time.<p>

The brunette boy snickered in amusement.

"Why are you so smug?" Lucy asked as the two continued walking.

"What?" Loke said in confusion.

"I hate you." The blonde said somewhat repeated words.

"You... do?" He stopped.

"Well not literally, I... Loke, come on." She said from a distance.

"You hate me?" The Spirit asked sadly.

"I didn't think you'd be so affected." Juliet chuckled, but for some reason the boy didn't find it funny,

"Hey..." She walked back towards him,

"I didn't mean it literally. I like you." She smiled; lighting up the vicinity.

"I know." He grinned.

His little act worked. He just wanted to hear those words.

"Cheap trick." She stuck her tongue out like a five year old.

"Hahaha." A playful laugh by a playful boy was heard.

"Hmph. Anyway, come on let's go." The blonde turned around.

"Why?" Loke questioned,

"This is Natsu's house." He said pointing to the house beside him.

"Jerk." She punched his arm playfully.

He laughed as he walked in after Lucy. For some reason, he really enjoyed their playful fights more than he knew he should...

"Hey Natsu." She greeted her rose haired teammate who was lying down in bed with a wet towel placed perfectly straight on his forehead.

"Hey Luce. Loke?" He noticed the guy who came behind Lucy.

"Hey." The Spirit greeted the Dragon Slayer with informality.

"How are you Natsu?" She said with worry as she placed her hand on his neck to feel his temperature.

"Uhh... I've been better." He stammered slightly; the touch of Lucy's hand slightly electrifying him.

"Good." She smiled that genuine, sunshine-like smile of hers that he weirdly loved.

"So uhm... Where's Lisanna?" She asked as friendly as possible.

It wasn't the fact that she disliked Lisanna it was just... She always feels less important when Lisanna's around. Specially to Natsu.

_Why do I care?_, she asked herself in annoyance once again.

"She went to a mission with Elfman." He said in an awkward tone.

"She sent a letter." The blonde said cheerfully fake as she picked up the white envelope that was still closed,

"Why haven't you opened it?" He asked him with a different smile.

"I 'was 'gonna..." Natsu sat up and took the towel on his forehead and rubbed some his upper body to cool off.

"Lucy? Why are you red?" A blue flying object suddenly appeared carrying a white plastic bag.

"W-What? I-I wasn't!" Lucy denied comically.

"Hahaha." A faint laugh of amusement was heard.

"Natsu... You're voice." The blonde said in worry.

"Yeah. It's okay." He said with a scruffy tone.

_He's even hotter... Wait! What am I saying?_, the Spirit Mage argued with herself.

"Happy! This isn't medicine. It's a bunch of candy that Lucy likes." Natsu said in annoyance then after a few seconds his face turned red,

"Oops." He slipped out.

"Sumimasen. I'll go out and buy the medicine." The neko got more money from Natsu's wallet then left.

"Great. Hey Lucy. W-What are you doing?" Natsu said in shock at the sight of Lucy opening Lisanna's letter.

"Dude. You break into my house practically everyday. I believe this is called payback." The blonde started reading the letter.

"Hmph. You're so lucky..." The Dragon Slayer mumbled to himself as he went back to bed; still too weak.

"So... you guys are going out now." Lucy's hair covered her eyes as she calmly put the letter back in the envelope.

Her heart felt like it was shattered to tiny little pieces and scattered all over the floor.

_What the hell_, she thought to herself.

All her effort was being exerted on keeping calm and she was hell bent on retraining herself from shouting at Natsu.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A bright smile appeared on her face.

But from then on everything she was to say... would be fake.

"Well I..." Natsu couldn't even explain. He thought about it and realized that Lucy was the first person he'd tell it to but didn't. He couldn't bring himself to do so. And he didn't know why.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you." The girl smiled. If she was being real about this, she would've hugged him but she couldn't find the will to wrap her arms around him.

It's not like she could fully supported them or anything...

"I, uhh... I'll go find Happy and make sure he'll buy actual medicine." She stood up quite desperate to cut the hurt short.

"Lucy. Stay." He grabbed her hand before she could leave. Tension suddenly lingered in the air.

"Why Natsu?" She said, almost losing control,

"So you can tell me stories about how happy you are that you've finally found your childhood friend? Then I fake my smiles and pretend like I'm so happy that you guys are_ together_ now." Emotions transformed into words started leaking out of the girl. Only her fake smiles saved her.

"What?" Natu said in confusion.

_What was she talking about?_

"Natsu I just... I l... No. It's way too late for that." The girl smiled with everything she had left.

"For what?" The Dragon Slayer's confusion was evident in his expression.

"Who do you love Natsu?" She slipped her hand from his weakened grasp and clenched them to stop the tears.

She would never ever let them fall.

"L-Lisanna." He said truthfully at that moment.

"I knew it." The blonde mumbled to herself as she looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Huh?" Natsu's eyes widened as he watched a lone tear fall from Juliet's left eye.

"Well, congratulations." She smiled her last smile and left the room without another word.

"L-Lucy!" He felt half of his strength return as he got out of bed and ran after _her_.

_How stupid was that_, the blonde Mage tried to laugh at herself but she knew very well how she really felt.

"Hmph. _Now_ he disappears." She mumbled to herself when she noticed that Loke was gone.

The Mage closed the door of the home after her as she headed back to her house.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice was heard as she turned around to look.

"Gray?" She said his name in full vulnerability as tears started falling from her chocolate orbs.

"A-Are you crying?" He said in shock as he ran to her.

"I hate you Gray. You started this! This is all your fault..." She sobbed louder and louder as time passed by,

"How could you... Now I don't even understand what's going on and you just-! Huh?" The blonde's eyes widened in shock as she felt a pair of arms envelope her in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He chanted three words as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Gray I-"

"Sh." He cut her off.

"I hate you, Gray." She muffled weakly as she blacked out after tears.

"Gray?" A friend's voice ringed in his ears.

He turned around to face his friend with Lucy in his arms.

"L-Lucy?" The pink-haired boy's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you-" The Dragon Slayer tried to speak.

"You made her cry. I'll never let anyone, including myself, make that same mistake again!" He screamed as he looked straight into his rival's Emerald orbs.

The air heated up and tension completely weighed down the air surrounding them.

Cold hearts and fiery eyes were created as the bamboo swayed with the wind.

Peaceful was something this could never be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey. I'm 'kinda happy with this. :D<strong>  
><strong>Reviewwww. I will love you if you do. :)<strong>

**'Till next time.**

**AYE! **


	9. Pop!

**Lucy: This is a sad, sad day. :(**

**Natsu: What's up? What's happening?**

**Gray: It's an A/N.**

**Lucy: WHY!**

**Natsu: Why are you overreacting? _Weirdo..._**

**Lucy: What did you just say?**

**Natsu: N-Nothing.**

**Lucy: Yeah, it better be nothing. You totally hurt me in the last chapter!**

**Natsu: Now, now. Let's not talk about that...**

**Lucy: Why? Guilty?**

**Natsu: Of course I am! I mean... I just really-**

**Erza: NO SPOILERS!**

**Gray: Erza? What the heck are you doing here?**

**Erza: I am still part of this team right? How 'bout a little exposure.**

**Me: Sorry Erza. I promise I'll put more of you in the next chapters. :)**

**Erza: Arigatou Gozaimus! :3**

**Lucy: I... I've never seen her like this...**

**Natsu: I don't know if I should be scared or happy...**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

><p>So, as those characters have told you it's a crappy AN.

I'm just informing the readers that since our school starts on June 7 (I wrote this in June 5) I regret to inform you that I won't be able to update super fast anymore. :(

SUMIMASEN! I'll probably be able to update thrice or twice a month but I'll make the chapters lengthy in return. It's so sad for me. :( I'm sorry.

But I promise I will try my best to update! :")

I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading this. :)

Oh, by the way, here's the answer to **_Rose-reaper_**'s question: I do that since "Romeo" is the guy and "Juliet" is the girl in a super romantic story (Romeo and Juliet pft :) ) It's like a term to say that something romantic's happening between the two characters. Did that make sense? I hope so. Sorry. Not too good on explaining. :D Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for future chapters. :)

**Anywhoo... Sorry and 'till next chapter!**

**Aye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Usui: What am I doing here?<strong>

**Kazehaya: I have somewhere to go to...**

**Naruto: Who are you guys... SASUKE?**

**Sasuke: Hmph. It's not like I wanted to be here.**

**Jellal: I've never seen you people before...**

**Naruto: WHOA! He has blue hair like you Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Shut up baka.**

**Naruto: EEEEEH! Come back already.**

**Sasuke: As if. :P**

**Gray: Who are all these people in our studio?**

**Natsu: Wah! Who are you guys?**

**Naruto: It's a flying cat! *Pokes Happy***

**Happy: AYE!**

**Naruto: Haha! COOL!**

**Sasuke: How annoying.**

**Gray: I know right. Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster.**

**Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Happy: I didn't know you hate me Gray. :( Hey! Stop poking me!**

**Gray: I've seen you before...**

**Sasuke: Yeah. I'm from an annoying show with an annoying name.**

**Gray: What show?**

**Sasuke: ... Naruto.**

**Gray: Oh right! You're that dude who ran away.**

**Sasuke: How do you know?**

**Gray: N-No reason. It's not like I've watched your show or anything. Pft.**

**Sasuke: Well I've never seen you before.**

**Gray: I'm from Fairy Tail. It's a pretty popular show.**

**Sasuke: Never heard of it. Our show's the best.**

**Gray: I don't think so!**

**Sasuke: You think? :P**

**Gray: 'Ya 'wanna go?**

**Sasuke: Bring it on.**

**Natsu: Hey! I can't believe you two are fighting and didn't invite me!**

**Lucy: Why are they fighting?**

**Sakura: Sasuke's a psychopath.**

**Lucy: Really? He's 'kinda hot though...**

**Sakura: Hey! Eyes off my man.**

**Lucy: But you just said... Are you two dating?**

**Sakura: Outside the show, yeah.**

**Hinata: S-Sakura-chan?**

**Lucy: Who's that?**

**Sakura: Oh. This is Hinata. She's with that blonde dude who is my best friend.**

**Lucy: Oh hey.**

**Mirajane: Moshi!**

**Lucy: This is Mirajane. She's our- What the...**

***Mirajane and Hinata become total best friends***

**Lucy: Where are your other friends?**

**Sakura: At the studio...**

**Lucy: Oh okay. 'Wanna go eat?**

**Sakura: Sure!**

**Usui: Let's go Ayuzawa. *Drags Misaki***

**Misaki: But I was just- Bye Cana-chan! *Totally drunk***

**Sawako: Kazehaya-kun... Can we go now?**

**Kazehaya: Sure.**

**Sawako: Arigatou Hinata-chan, Mira-chan!**

**Happy: AYE!**


	10. Senseless and Meaningful

**Wendy: Standard disclaimers apply! This owner owns none of the things that will be mentioned :)**

**Lucy: Wendy? Where's Gray...? And Natsu for that matter...**

**Wendy: Oh. They both stayed home. Happy told me they had post-Potter depression.**

**Lucy: Oh. Them too... Well, okay. Let's start the story then. :D**

**Gray: Why did Voldemort have to do that? :"(**

**Lucy: GRAY?**

**Natsu: Snape was so brave... :"( WHY DID IT ALL HAVE TO EEEEND? WAAAH!**

**Lucy: NATSU?**

**Gray: And then when Mrs. Weasley-**

**Erza: NO SPOILEEEEERS! I HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET! If you say just ONE spoiler I will kill you! *leaves***

**Charle: Freaks...**

**Happy: Don't you like Harry Potter Charle?**

**Charle: Well, of course I do. it's very enlightening and entertaining and- Oh, who am I kidding? THERE WILL BE NOTHING AS GOOD AS HARRY POTTER. IT'S THE END OF AN ERA. WAAAAAH! *cries on Happy's shoulder***

**Happy: Please enjoy while we dwell on post-Potter depression. A-ayeee...**

* * *

><p>"Stop acting like you're so innocent." Natsu said, his eyes getting darker by the second,<p>

"Don't go talking to me about Lucy's tears. You made her cry too. You broke her heart and tears fell from her eyes because of you, once upon a time.

So don't go around carrying her in your arms and lecturing me about her sadness when the truth is, you're just like me. At least I admit my mistakes. How 'bout you? You're not perfect, Gray. Nobody is. Just be real and be honest." He finished.

The Ice Mage was slightly taken aback by the fire-breather's words but only because they were... true. He knew they were and it cut him to the core.

"All right. Fine. I admit that I was a cause of her pain but how about you? You have a girlfriend. So, technically, you're cheating." Gray fought back just as Lucy started to gain consciousness once again.

"G-Gray?" She uttered the name of the first person that entered her mind as soon as she saw a blurred image of blue, spiky hair.

"Lucy..." The two chanted her name in unison as Gray set her down.

"What's with all the noise?" She gained full consciousness quickly,

"Natsu?" She said his name as soon as she saw him out of bed and dripping with anger and fever,

"I thought you were sick. Why are you out of-"

"I love you." He cut her off with three truthful words that widened her eyes and electrified her heart. The words weren't half said too. There was no trace of confusion or doubt or anything in the Dragon Slayer's last sentence.

"Natsu-"

"This is the worst time to tell you this. I can't even decide if it's already too late or if it's way too early but, I don't know... I just had to say it. I can't stand seeing you cry and it irritates me to see you with someone else. I don't completely understand what's going on right now. I just- I'm sorry. After telling you this I... I want you to forget it. Don't act like something happened. And as for me, I'm 'gonna try to erase every trace of you in my mind. I love you." He repeated, more convincing the second time,

"I love you more than... anything," Natsu said, completely forgetting the cheesiness of everything,

"More than _her_... I'd give everything to protect you and if you were mine... I'd never give up on fighting for you. But right now, I don't know why but, I feel like giving up and that's why I'm submitting myself to defeat." He made absolutely no sense to her.

"You're not making sense." Her thoughts directly became words. At that moment, she didn't have the ability to choose the right words.

"Not right now. I'll love you again but right now, things are too complicated and tied up. This isn't the right time." The blonde was shocked by how much depth there was in his words right now.

The rose-haired mage smiled.

"Make her happy." He looked at his friend who's eyes widened in shock by the sudden attention,

"Because... if you ever make her cry again. I'll make you pay." Natsu ended, seemingly at peace with everything. He was on the edge of conflict and content right now and he still couldn't decide but he knew one thing, and one thing only: he wanted Lucy to be happy, genuinely happy. He only cared for her right now, everything else (yes, including Lisanna) he forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>FILLER. SO SORRY. The long chapter is in the works. It's half-way through. This is actually a part of the long chapter I just decided to put it in. So, yeaaah. The end of this fic is far, far away. I'm working on Harry Potter fics right now since the epic era just ended last July15 :( But it will live forever. The Magic will live forever. Okay, 'till next time! SO SORRY!<strong>

**AYE!**


	11. What Game?

**Wendy: Standard disclaimers apply! This author owns nothing but they storyyyy :D**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Erza: Hey, why is it so short?**

**Happy: The author's tired.**

**Erza: Well, that shouldn't stop her from giving a good story should it?**

**Happy: A-Aye!**

* * *

><p>After the threat, Natsu left, and she didn't know why but Lucy couldn't find the will to stop him from leaving. She followed his figure with her eyes as he walked away; alienated to the fact that Gray was looking at her with pain in his eyes and a heart shattered like glass, he didn't know what to do either.<p>

The Spirit Mage turned around and looked at Gray with puzzled eyes. He felt so guilty and upset with himself 'cos he couldn't even reassure her, even just one bit. He was confused too and at that moment, he felt so weak and useless.

The blonde girl snickered. Gray looked at her in more confusion. _How can she even smile at a time like this?_

"Relationships are so complicated," Lucy threw careless words in the air with a broken smile on her face. She'd be crying right now but she had no tears left,

"Why do they even exist?" To Gray, she sounded like she was on the edge of sanity,

"Well..." She stood up straight with a seemingly renewed resolution,

"If he doesn't want me, his lost. He wants to play a game? Fine. No? That's okay too. I don't care anymore. The numbness in my heart is already painful," She snickered once again,

"So, are you in?" She smiled at him.

"In... what?" Gray asked her with a bit of fear.

"The game. We're 'gonna play a game. Let's see who can collect more hearts. Me, _him_... or you." Lucy grinned, seemingly losing it all.

"M... Me?" Gray shuddered. Lucy was so scary...

"Yeah." She laughed like a child in an asylum.

At that laugh, something woke up inside Gray, he didn't know what but...

"Lucy," She held her firmly,

"Love isn't a game. If you're in pain right now, don't do something stupid that you're 'gonna regret later. Natsu loves you, it's just too early and he knows it... You know it too. ... This isn't the best time." He finished.

"Who are you my dad?" She took his hands off of her arms,

"It's Lisanna he loves..." She said in pain, but regained sanity. She would've collapsed if Gray didn't support her,

"He told me himself..." She said, looking at the ground. She didn't expect Gray to do anything but her eyes widened in shock as a pair of strong arms enveloped her.

"That jerk." Gray smiled.

Lucy laughed slightly.

"I know." She agreed.

"But..." Gray released her and looked into her eyes,

"I don't think it's smart to choose right now. Until you know who you _really_ want... We're all just 'gonna be friends. You know this." He said in caution.

She smiled. A seemingly-genuine smile.

"I agree. See 'ya around Gray." She said in a weird tone as she hugged him, he returned the hug but, he felt something wrong with what was happening.

"You're right," She started to whisper in his ear words that made chills run up and down his body,

"_Love_ isn't a game. So, this isn't a game of _love_... It's something else..." She whispered as she finished tracing the muscles at his back.

"Lucy..." Gray said in a tone somewhere between pleasure, restraint and awkwardness.

He stopped as he felt a gentle kiss being placed on his jaw line, somewhere near his ear. It weirdly felt good, like a sweet spot or something.

Suddenly he felt so annoyed and a bit irritated. Everything felt so strange at that moment. He was being... overpowered by this girl. He couldn't take it. If Lucy wants a game... she'll get one. He wasn't 'gonna lose.

"I'm in." He pulled his teammate closer to his body as she was about to let go,

"No dropping out and no take backs." He whispered into her ear huskily then let her go, still maintaining a way-too-close distance,

"Just make sure you're ready," He started with concern slowly mixing with his words,

"Heartbreaks aren't allowed here and jealousy should be frozen." The Ice Mage finished.

"I started this. Why are you making all the rules?" Lucy asked with flirt in her voice, the games had started.

"You know what they say, safety first." And with a [seductive] wink he started walking away,

"Let the games begin! Be sure to tell Natsu!" He reminded her from a distance.

Lucy smiled a broken smile once again. Then grinned a devious grin as she reached for her keys.

"Hey, Lucy. What's up?" The spirit greeted his owner in casualty.

"Can you help me?" Lucy asked as she took a step forward.

"... What is it?" Loke felt a strange request coming up once again.

The blonde girl motioned for the brunette to bend down and lean in closer.

He whispered things into his ear, then he stood up straight after hearing the words with an indescribable look on his face.

"Why are you so surprised?" Lucy asked blindly.

"Hmph," Loke asjusted his glasses as he let go a knowledgeable snicker,

"Sure." He smiled with all his charm that needed no effort to project.

"Great. So-" The blonde started but was cut-off as a short, soft, sweet and unreadable kiss was placed on her lips.

"What was-" She was at a loss for words. The kiss probably meant nothing but it was one of the best she ever got, considering it only lasted for a second.

"I got it. I'll come by later to help you with... whatever this is about." Loke laughed; a sweet chime was heard.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled as she closed his gate,

"Of course." She sighed, the Spirit refused,

"What? Go back already, please." The blonde smiled. Loke had noticed her reduced sanity from the minute she spoke.

"I'll go back. But please remember Lucy, love's not a game, people aren't toys and you're relaying your feelings in the wrong way." The spirit stated like he was her father.

"I've heard it all before." She smiled as she secretly failed another forced gate closure.

"Oh, and you have to choose someday." The brunette winked at her as he disappeared in a flash of gold light.

"What? Loke-" Lucy knew what her spirit meant, she just didn't 'wanna believe it.

Choose. She had to choose.

Someday.

Someday, she had to choose.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I decided to post the long chapter in short and medium-length chapters so it won't hurt your eyes. The story's a bit fuzzy right now, sorry. Please forgive. Anyways. I'm 13. Don't expect epicness -_- K. 'Till next time! :D<strong>

**Aye!**


	12. Stuck

**Wendy: Standard disclaimers apply! :D**

**Gray: What the hell was this chapter all about!**

**Lucy: Chill. It's just a story.**

**Gray: You of all people shouldn't be the one saying that!**

**Erza: Enough stupidity. I'm listening to Sum41 :P Enjoy the story **

**Happy: AYE!**

"Lucy… Let's not do this." The brunette protested.

"Why not? It's totally fun! Just go with it." The blonde smiled.

"But I don't think—"

"It's not your job to 'think'. Okay?" The Mage cut off her Spirit

Lucy's sanity had fallen considerably since the last time they met, Loke took note of this.

"Lucy," He held her arms firmly,

"Please. Stop. I don't want to see you like… this," Loke said the last word with distaste,

"I love you… the old you. Where'd she go?" He finished, saying everything like he was her older brother.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked almost clueless,

"I'm me… Still, always… me." She said in weakly hidden vulnerability.

"No. You're not and you know that." Loke looked into her chocolate orbs that hid too much.

Suddenly Lucy shifted a bit, like she sensed something. After a few more seconds her eyes widened; alert and caution mixed with anger and pain filled her formerly empty eyes.

"Lucy what's—" The Spirit stopped as a pair of soft, warm lips touched his own.

Lucy freed her arms from Loke's weakened grasp and threw them over his shoulders.

Loke was so confused but after a while he felt a presence behind him. This was what he was protesting against. He didn't want to help Lucy hurt other people… and herself, but her lips were so soft and welcoming and her hand pulling his hair back weakly felt so… good. He knew it was wrong. He didn't want to kiss her back but… he did. His mind had never been so drowned in unease and doubt but Lucy had always been able to make him feel so many things he never felt before. After a few more in-head debates he finally decided. His heart numbed out and his eyes lost genuine emotion.

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt Loke's sudden aggression. His dead arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her forward strongly and his lips responded, kissing her as she was kissing him.

Lucy stopped, destroying Loke's momentum. She looked past the Spirit to view another figure.

"Gray told you didn't he?" The blonde threw a question to the person at the door.

"Yeah." He said in a broken voice.

Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"You knew about it?" The mage with the all-too-familiar voice asked Loke.

"Yeah." Loke turned around to look at his guild-mate.

The mage at the door bowed his head in hidden anguish.

"Right. Game on." He started walking out,

"See 'ya around Luce." The person said as he closed the door behind him.

Lucy felt guilty, of course but she tried her best to disregard it.

"You _are_ guilty aren't you?" Loke asked her as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hn." She said, spacing out.

"Why did you help me?" Lucy asked after a while.

"Huh?" Loke questioned.

"You're so against everything. Why did you help me?" She looked at him like a child.

"Because," He grinned; standing up,

"I want you to learn the lessons on your own. If I spoon feed everything into your mouth you'd never actually learn anything." The Spirit's smug grin became a sweet smile filled with genuine care.

"Hmph." Lucy snickered._ Loke was making sense..._

"It's true." Loke winked at her,

"Call me when you need me or when you've finally learned the lesson behind all this. I'm 'gonna go get some rest."

"Yeah. I'll—" Loke placed the same sweet goodbye kiss on the blonde mage's forehead that cut her off.

"Later." Loke said casually as he disappeared in a flash of bright, gold light.

At this moment, Lucy's brain was still scattered, still incapable of making a decision.

She was lucky that she had such a loyal Spirit. The kisses they gave to each other were nothing but, well… nothing. And everytime she felt his lips on hers she always wished it was someone else. She didn't really want to see brunette hair in front of her when those lips danced with hers. She wanted to see blue… or pink…

The blonde fell on her knees with her head buried in her hands and tears falling angrily from her eyes.  
>She wanted someone else to kiss her, hug her, comfort her…<p>

But the question remained and she knew it; which one?

**It sucked. I know.**

**I'm 'gonna be posting short chapters so I can update faster. :)**

**Please don't be disappointed.**

**Thanks to all the readers! You guys are awesome. :')**

**Don't forget to share the story to your friends if you can and leave me a suggestion, flame or just tell me what you think through a little review. **

**AYE!**


	13. Unexpected Turns

**Lucy: What's with the extremely late update guys?**

**Gray: Be patient.**

**Natsu: The author's very busy with school and stuff and reading other manga.**

**Lucy: Well, she really should STOP BEING LAZY and update soon.**

**Happy: Okay enough now. We don't want anyone to be killed off. Enjoy the story and the author apologizes for the extremely late update. AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy! Wake up!" A familiar voice shouted.<p>

"Hey... What happened?" The blonde said drowsily.

"You were talking in your sleep." Natsu laughed.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house? It's so early." Lucy said completely ignoring what Natsu said.

"Early?" Natsu said it like a joke as he pointed outside.

Lucy turned her head and saw a violet sky. The sun just set. She was asleep all day?

"I WAS ASLEEP ALL DAY?" The blonde girl jumped up.

"I don't know. We just got here." The Dragon Slayer and his cat smiled too innocently. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Okay fine. Yes, you're been asleep all day." Natsu smiled as he sat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"How'd you know?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Hehe. I've sorta been here since... 7 a.m." Natsu blushed sheepishly.

"WHAT? Why?" Lucy suddenly became gentle with her words.

Natsu's eyes weakened for a second then he smiled fakely just for the sake of reassurance.

"I was worried." He said truthfully.

"About what?" Lucy asked idiotically, turning her head away because she didn't want to face Natsu.

"You know what." Natsu said seriously,

"What's going on?" Natsu began to calm down.

"I... I don't know what to do anymore." Lucy smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"What?" Natsu said in shock, he honestly thought she was going to put up another facade, but this time the walls she built came crashing down.

"It hurts, Natsu. I don't know what to do. I know it's just me being stupid and a total drama queen. I'm always thinking about just me, me, me that sometimes I forget that there are other people in this world too. People with feelings, people that get hurt too." Lucy said straight,

"Can we start all over again? A clean slate... I 'wanna call off the game." She said with a new resolve.

"I never even planned on starting it." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled back. She quieted down thinking Natsu would go back to Lisanna now but she was wrong.

As she was on the edge of being totally alone a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and she felt the shaggy hair of a certain someone on her shoulder.

She returned the hug without hesitation.

"Natsu." She called his name.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I love you." Lucy said clearly.

"I-" The rose haired mage was about to say the same thing when he was suddenly cut off.

"But..." Lucy gently pushed him away.

"If you're 'gonna say those words I think you're 'gonna say to me with the same intentions as mine I want you to be totally sure about it. No regrets, no loose ends..." She said.

_Loose ends_, her last words echoed in Natsu's head along with a certain name.

"Right. I'll get back to you on that." He said with hesitation and obviously hidden emotions.

"Goodbye for now." Natsu said his last words as he exited her door.

Lucy smiled. She thought for sure that she had all ready made her final decision.

It was Natsu. She thought so surely.

"Lucy..." Her resolve was shattered when her door creaked open slowly and someone called out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger. I suck. I know. I'll update soon. Working on a new fic. Till next time my lovely readers. A million times sorry for the way-too-late update.<strong>

**AYE!**


	14. Going Back

**Lucy: Hi, extremely short chapter.**

**Gray: Stop it.**

**Lucy: What?**

**Natsu: You're 'gonna get us killed off. The author just wrote a new Fairy Tail and Naruto Cross Over fic okay?**

**Erza: She's in the middle of writing a Hunger Games fanfic as well so no complaining LUCY!**

**Lucy: A-aye -.-**

**Happy: Standard disclaimers apply. Please enjoy the story. AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy..." An all-too-familiar voice called her name a few minutes after Natsu left.<p>

She turned around to see who it was and she was right. It was_ him_. Her resolve, so sure a few moments ago shattered. Her heart started beating so fast again at the sight of the boy with the spiky blue hair.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" She said with an unrecognizable tone. She sounded like she wanted him to leave but at the same time she wanted him to just... stay.

"Lucy, I just came to-" Gray started but was quickly cut off.

"Apologize? Make things right? Straighten things out?" Lucy looked a him with piercing eyes. She sobbed quietly, she couldn't hold her tears again.

"Y-yeah. You took the words right out of my mouth." Gray said in doubt as he took a few steps forward. He thought he heard her crying and that was the last thing he wanted; to see her tears again.

"Why did you... I was already..." The blonde's tears started flowing.

"Hey..." Gray came forward and sat at the edge of her bed and attempted to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't. Don't hug me." Lucy said in between tears.

"Huh?" Gray wondered out loud.

"Why is everything so complicated? Is it just me?" The blonde started to wipe her tears away with her blanket.

Gray couldn't give her an answer. And he killed himself inside for that.

"Natsu or Gray... What kind of a choice is that?" She started mumbling to herself.

"Wait, what?" Gray stopped.

"He was just here. A few minutes ago. Didn't you see him?" Lucy asked weakly.

"No." Gray lied.

"... But I love you too. And I don't know what to-" Lucy's mind started going off in separate directions but when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, her thoughts were tied together. There was no question...

_She loves Gray... too._

"Sorry. I can't bear to see you like this." Gray whispered into her ear.

Lucy cried even louder and her tears flowed stronger as she wrapped her arms tightly around Gray.

"I don't want you to let go. I love you, Gray." She said those words clearly, without hesitation.

"But." Gray continued for her. He knew that wasn't the end of everything. There was so much more.

"But..." Lucy pulled away from the hug,

"Right now, things are... complicated," She said the last word with compromise,

"Natsu, he still has Lisanna and you, you still have Juvia. I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt. Not Lisanna, not Juvia, not you... not him," She continued,

"Nobody." She finished with a single word.

"But with all this martyr thing you're doing, you're the one getting hurt!" Gray said in a higher than normal tone.

"That's better for me. It send my mind at ease; knowing that I'm the one getting hurt for my own actions. To know that someone else isn't suffering from my stupidity is so much better." Lucy said in a cracked voice.

Her eyes widened as familiar lips kissed her. There was a lingering feeling to the kiss she had secretly hoped for for so long.

"Shut up." Gray said as he leaned his temple against hers.

"This is it. Exactly." Lucy said as she pushed him subtly, indifferently.

"What?" Gray looked at her with eyes that pleaded for an explanation.

"It started with the kissing and the hugging... Now look at where we are now." She said as she stood up and faced Gray,

"I already told him this, now I'm 'gonna tell it to you. Tie up the loose ends before you start another knot. And right now, there are too many loose ends." She said as she placed her right arm on his right shoulder.

"Right." He said in realization and disappointment.

All he wanted was her. All he wanted was them. A bit cheesy for a guy but it's true.

"For you." He smiled as he stood up and closed in the distance between them,

"I'll tie up my loose ends." He whispered so only he and this girl could hear then he kissed her forehead sweetly.

She didn't smile. She didn't frown. She honestly didn't know what face to put up right now, so she stayed idle as Gray walked to the door.

"Oh, and by the way. I never liked Juvia. It's always been you." He said with less emotion than he should've exerted.

The door closed behind her and the turmoil of the day hit her.

She still didn't know who to choose. Still had no idea what to do.

_Why are you so stupid?_, she yelled at herself knowing this would do nothing to help her.

But the question remained. And it had to be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Sucks right? I've already decided who to end Lucy up with. :D It will be a surprise. Hahaha. Thanks for reading. 'Till next time!<strong>

**AYE! **


	15. The End

**So. Yeah. Last chapter. Sorry it sucks. Like, I'm not even kidding. I'm too lazy to continue this story now. Unfortunately. Thanks to all of you who read this suck-ish story 'tilll the very end. Sorry for the pain I caused you. Anyway. Here's the last thing. I'm not hoping that you'll like it in any way. Because even I'm not satisfied with it but thank you. :)**

**AYE!**

* * *

><p>"Erza. Help me." Lucy started a conversation with the red-haired girl.<p>

"Whatever with?" She turned around to face the blonde.

"I don't know." Lucy's head fell to the table leaving an unwanted red mark on her forehead.

"It's the whole Natsu/Gray thing isn't it?" Erza asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lucy just nodded like a five year old.

"I can't do much in that department. And no offense but I don't particularly care. But I can tell you this much," Erza set down her mug and her face took on an expression of a bit too much seriousness,

"Gray's the kind of guy who's really hard on the outside but is really soft on the inside. And Natsu is the opposite of this. Now, Gray can be cold-hearted at times but he'll never give you a reason to doubt that you're the only one he loves. Natsu, on the other hand, can be childish, naive and immature a lot of times but he's really sweet and he'll never fail to show you that he loves you. He'll die for you. And so will Gray. That's all I can say." Erza finished.

Lucy takes a moment to absorb all Erza just said.

"Wow. How do you know so much?" She asked.

"I don't. You're just dense." Erza smiled as she stood up and left and as if on cue, Gray arrived.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked the boy.

"Turns out I don't have loose ends to tie up. I'm good." He smiled at her.

"Really?" Lucy laughed,

"Natsu said that this morning too." She said.

"Well of course he did." Gray said in an almost mocking tone.

Lucy looked at him with eyes expecting an explanation. This irritated him.

"What do you want me to say Lucy? I just told you the truth. It is the truth. Make a choice." Gray stopped, suppressing his anger,

"Cause you can't have everything both ways." He said his last words before her got up and left.

Lucy looked at the pink Fairy Tail crest stamped on her hand. And finally, at last, she had made a decision.

_**Later...**_

It was nearing sunset, the sky had taken on a beautiful orange and pink state. Everything looked perfect. The wind blew and swept the hair off their faces.

"Choose what makes you happy." Natsu says without care as he smiles at the tangerine sky.

"What does that even mean?" Lucy laughs as she tosses the last grape into her mouth.

"I don't know. I've never been on for the deep stuff." Natsu laughs again.

"Come on." Lucy jokes as she looks at the sunset too. It really was something.

"Anyway. I think I've come to terms with it." Natsu's voice suddenly becomes mature.

"With what?" The girl asks.

"Whoever you choose. It's Gray right?" Natsu asks without a trace of pain in his voice.

This makes Lucy stop. Her smile vanishes and her face is left with a pained expression of uncertainty.

But she wasn't. She isn't. She isn't unsure. Not anymore. She has decided. And she knew in her heart that it really was what she wanted.

"Yeah." She finally says.

Lucy looks at Natsu, to see his expression. It doesn't change, the same contented smile stayed on his face.

"That's good. I can tell you're really sure." He says even encouragingly.

Somehow, Lucy's weirded out by this calmness but she guessed that Natsu had been preparing himself for a while now.

"But you'll still be there right?" She asks him.

"Always. You know that." He says.

And at that moment the two stop and they know by some unspoken agreement that this was as far as they go.

And strangely enough, they were happy with it.

_**Later...**_

Lucy took in the warmth of the heated bath. She gave herself only 3 more minutes of reflection before leaving the tub. She decided to tell Gray tomorrow. She had everything tied up with Natsu. He was okay. She was okay. Something about the whole thing gave her an uncomfortable feeling of calmness and content. But she accepted it anyway.

The blonde finally got out of the tub and got dressed and surely enough when she walked out of her bathroom, there he was, blue hair and all.

"Gray." She said his name.

"Natsu told me." He said without looking at her.

"Oh. So you guys are good now?" She asked way too casually.

"So is it true?" He finally met eyes with her, a smile had formed on his lips.

"Yeah." Lucy blushed the deepest shade of red.

Suddenly, the Gray pulled her closer to him and this took her by shock.

"I bet Erza told you." He whispered words that sent chills running up and down her spine.

"Y-yeah." She shivered slightly.

He grinned.

"Well, it's true; what she said." He said.

"I know." Lucy smiled.

"Good." He said his last words. Again. As he moved into her and placed his cold lips on hers.

She accepted this and at that moment. It was them.

Nothing would separate them.

Ever.


End file.
